


Only Us

by inanotherdim



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotherdim/pseuds/inanotherdim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times after Kchan NEWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, but Happy Halloween!

 

His eyes stayed on him as he was backed up against the edge of the bed, falling back onto soft mattress. The man before him loosened his bow tie with a finger and shrugged off his blazer, settling between parted legs.

“Come on, already.” Tegoshi murmured invitingly and hooked his fingers on the belt loops of Shige's pants, yanking him down to entangle himself heatedly with the man. Tegoshi was more than ready tonight. It was a customary mark present in both his private and professional life, being ready but unprepared. How could he refuse? He had been infatuated with Shige for years now in his own covert way, never imagining it could develop into something like this, or that Shige would invite him over first. Was it really only two hours ago when they finished guesting at K-chan NEWS?  When they went to grab some coffee from the nearest conbini and Shige, who was in merry spirits, invited him over?

 _I’ll mark myself on your furniture again_ , Tegoshi slyly grinned, and cracked up at Shige’s indignant scowl, immediately begging him not to cancel the invitation. _Then behave_ , Shige had said. Behave, he said, and yet here he was, pinning Tegoshi’s slender body down with his own, tongue slicking against his, making the softest of pleased groans as if he couldn’t get enough. How did it even begin? Maybe a few drinks helped set the mood, eyes lingering a bit longer on one another in between pauses. Perhaps it was after having a hearty discussion of their private lives, or how their last encounter alone like this ended up with them drunkenly wiping each other’s tears, both understanding what it felt like to be the youngest in a group that was on the verge of falling apart— twice. They had almost kissed then, new and curious emotions bubbling inside them, but the timing was off and they both rushed home from the private bar.

This time, however, in the comfort of Shige’s living room, they went through with it. Tegoshi boldly leaned forward first and closed his eyes as soon as he felt Shige’s breath on his face. Having Shige’s mouth move against his so sweetly had ignited Tegoshi’s resolve, and now here they were in his room, on his bed, where he arched under his band mate’s wandering hands. Shige nuzzled his nose on Tegoshi’s hair, dragging his tongue up his neck. Tegoshi struggled as the other man teased his earlobe between teeth.

“Keep doing that, It feels good.” he murmured and Shige did just that, sneaking a hand up his blue jersey and lifting it up to his neck to enjoy the warm, smooth skin under his tongue. Tegoshi let out appreciative moans when Shige ran his hands down his chest to thumb his taut nipple, mimicking the same motion on the other one with his tongue. Tegoshi felt hardness against his thigh and took the opportunity to grind upwards, but Shige wouldn’t budge, keeping his hips in place with surprising strength as he licked down his chest.

“Ugh, stop being a tease,” Tegoshi squirmed and managed to press a foot against Shige’s hip to push him off.  

Shige could only bark out a “What-!”, as he was oh-so gracefully tossed on his back. With usual nonchalant air of superiority, Tegoshi climbed onto his lap and quickly pulled his jersey over his head, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. With a firm hand, he eagerly pushed Shige back so that he was completely laid flat and vulnerable with complete attention on him, and him alone.

“You could have just asked,” Shige muttered, completely unamused, but squawked when Tegoshi impulsively and fervently undressed him. Tegoshi enjoyed the breathy moans that escaped Shige’s throat as he mouthed his ear and neck, having the gracious liberty to finally push his arousal down on him. He could hear Shige’s throaty groans under him as he smoothed out the stubborn stiffness of his band mate's body with eager touches.

“Nng,” Tegoshi nibbled on his earlobe and without hesitation, rubbed the front of Shige’s briefs between them, kissing away Shige’s quickened breaths. Feeling particularly giving today, the sensual, bold side of Tegoshi didn’t think twice as he whispered in his ear, “You like that, Sensei? Kato-sensei?”

“Fuck,” Tegoshi could almost feel Shige wanting to guffaw at him badly for being ridiculous like this even in bed. But the man became silent once Tegoshi lewdly whispered his full name again. Tegoshi laced his fingers in Shige’s hair, almost possessively, and slowly but firmly rubbed his palm up and down his length.

“So good,” Shige gasped.

“Good,” Tegoshi murmured in return, swiping his tongue across Shige’s bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and gently nipping at it, rubbing him even faster. Tegoshi very much enjoyed the feeling of his band mate’s blunt nails gripping the skin of his sides and the raspy guttural sounds that were directed to his ear. Everything about the man was addicting, especially that voice and the way he could feel its tonal vibrations against his lips. He needed to hear more. Impatiently, he stuck a hand inside Shige’s briefs, grabbing hold of his erection and thumbed the tip, indulging in his band mate’s broken moans.

“W-wait,” Shige managed to tug at Tegoshi’s shorts, pulling them over the curve of his ass impatiently, reclaiming his lip. “off, now.”

Tegoshi blinked and would have ignored him hadn’t Shige sat up and flopped him down on his back once again. Before he knew it, Shige got to work and tugged his shorts and boxers down, leaving Tegoshi bare.

“My turn. You were taking your time and it was starting to freak me out.” The novelist explained, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Or maybe in admiration of his athletic physique, Tegoshi thought smugly.

“I thought you liked attention.”

“I’d rather see you beg,” Shige bit his lip to keep from smirking and parted Tegoshi’s legs, before taking Tegoshi’s cock in his hand. As if, Tegoshi wanted to counter, until he felt the man grasp a bit more tightly and rub the tight muscles of his thigh with his other hand. A few experimental pumps later, and Tegoshi could only struggle to breathe. The thrill of being touched so intimately by his band mate ignited his senses. Crossing this almost impassable but sweet line excited him. Aroused him. This wasn’t going to be just a one-time thing, Tegoshi mused as he took in Shige’s keen gaze. Not if he could help it.

Through lidded eyes, he watched as Shige lowered himself between his thighs and gently kissed his tip, before blowing a puff of air that heightened his sensitivity even more. Tegoshi inhaled sharply, the anticipation surely being the cause of electricity running through his arms. His face turned hot and he just needed Shige to move.

“Do it already,” Tegoshi hotly whispered, belatedly realizing Shige wouldn’t comply so easily in his position.

“So demanding,” Shige murmured against the head, locking eyes with him, “no.”

“Ugh,” Tegoshi bit down a curse when he saw Shige’s slight smirk, “…please?”

“Shh,” Shige shushed him as he laid soft kisses down one side, slow enough to get a rise out of him, knowing Tegoshi was impatient. It seemed to be working.

Tegoshi wouldn’t resort to begging, but before he could threaten to cock-tease Shige into oblivion once it was his turn, Shige had popped the tip in his mouth and danced his tongue on the surface. At once, Tegoshi was feeling everything straight to his fingertips. Shige’s tongue fervently swirled around, taking in as much of Tegoshi in his mouth as he could. Tegoshi was sweltering, desperately threading his fingers in the other’s hair. His breathing became labored as he got lost at the sight of Shige’s head between his legs and the way he disappeared past those moist and full pink lips.

Faster and faster Shige bobbed his head; an incoherent Tegoshi only being able to roll the words _Oh god_ , and _Yes, Shige_ off his tongue. He was close, so close; there was no way he would last any longer. A final strong wave of pleasure submerged him with no warning and he fell apart with a silent cry, his heart hammered against his chest. Shige let the release fall on Tegoshi’s belly instead, cleaning up the excess on the tip with his mouth soon after. Still seeing white, and feeling Shige clean him up, he soon felt the other man’s mouth on his, hand firmly holding the side of his face.

“Do me, now,” Tegoshi breathed, punctuating his demand by wrapping his legs around Shige’s hips, hands splayed over his back to pull him closer.

“Gladly,” Shige whispered before quickly reaching over his nightstand to grab a small bottle and condom.

“And don’t forget to ‘be gentle’,” Tegoshi smirked up at him, spreading his legs open compliantly as Shige lubed his fingers and situated himself between his knees.

“You wish.” Shige retorted but gently inserted an index finger anyways and began to move when Tegoshi nodded.

“Shige is always, a-ah, so careful with people,” Tegoshi observed, slightly wincing, “no matter how clumsy you are.”

“Yeah, even to you.” Shige quipped, adding in a second finger and a third, soon after.

Tegoshi just groaned in response, gripping Shige’s hand in his, quickly leading the movements himself, “Just hurry.”

“Don’t start a conversation at a time like this, then!”

Beads of sweat formed on Tegoshi’s forehead and he shushed the man, concentrating on the fingers reaching a spot in him that always made him dizzy.

“I’m ready,” Tegoshi abruptly stopped, ignoring Shige’s ‘you are so impatient’ look, and ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He decided to put it on Shige’s erection himself, twisting it on with an extra squeeze that had the other man bite his lip.

Formalities were long forgotten since they stumbled in the bedroom so Tegoshi wasted no time in pulling Shige on him. He felt a shiver on his skin, holding his breath as Shige pushed in slowly, sinking into him. Tegoshi could only groan in approval, and soon he felt the man slowly roll his hips into him, enjoying the languor of it all until the momentum was sure to pick up. Hands roamed around encouragingly on each other, quiet panting barely echoing in the room.

“We fit so well together,” Shige finally murmured dropping his forehead against Tegoshi’s for a full kiss.

In that moment, Tegoshi felt a surge of affection, the calm scent of Shige’s cologne doing things to his head. He buried his face in his neck and inhaled slowly, his mind travelling to some other place, alone in a quiet apartment somewhere, anywhere, with the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the window, having a sweaty Shige move and sigh against him like this in every way imaginable.

In the present, however, Tegoshi twisted, mingling in the sheets when Shige gripped his waist and drove into him, needy moans and his name _Yuya_ escaping those pink lips. The faint thumping of the headboard hitting the wall went unnoticed and only got louder as their rhythm became more erratic.

Tegoshi grit his teeth at his sensitivity and grabbed his erection between them, not sure if he could last much longer. Shige caught his hand and gripped it himself, using his other hand to push Tegoshi’s thigh against his chest.

This new angle was breaching upon his dizzying spot. Tegoshi thought he would come right then and there, but a new urgency in their rhythm caught him off guard, and he just wanted Shige to fuck him into the mattress forever.

“S-Shige, please,” he beckoned to their hands and tried to get himself off.

“Almost.”

“Oh my god,” Tegoshi whined, slapping desperately at the small of Shige’s back.

Shige grinned a bit in their messy kiss, letting go to wrap an arm under Tegoshi’s neck. Tegoshi moaned loudly as Shige stroked the neglected erection in time. They met eyes briefly, almost awkwardly at such an intimate moment, but it turned something on in Tegoshi seeing those dark eyes look at him like that. Impassioned and tempting. Tegoshi wouldn't let himself muse over it now, not when he was so far gone already. He clung onto Shige’s shoulders, digging his nails onto soft, sweaty flesh, spilling out loud, repetitive moans he couldn’t control. Everything became sweetly overwhelming and the pleasure racked up a heated pit of his abdomen, ignited by the sound of Shige’s deep moans and the feel of the man’s sweaty body, the smell of his neck, that thick hair against his forehead, and just Shige.

Tegoshi cried out Shige’s name over and over as his whole body clenched, hitting his orgasm, unable to keep from curling his fingers and toes at the delicious high. He tried to keep his vision intact so he could witness the way he sent his band mate over the edge, and soon enough Shige threw his head into the crook of his neck, crying out _Yuya_ , _Yuya_ , pounding in him in a fit of desperation. It was enough to make Tegoshi tremble again. Shige’s movements slowed, and eventually ceased when Shige’s muscles gave in, Tegoshi accepting his mildly heavy weight with an embrace.

They stayed like that for a bit with struggling breaths, both unwilling to move. Tegoshi felt dizzy at his harsh heart beating reaching his ears and was sure Shige could hear it when the man snuggled his cheek against his chest.

“And they say I’m the baby,” Tegoshi teased.

“Your muscles are comfier than I thought.”

 Tegoshi grinned and glanced over to his left and read Shige’s wooden cube clock, “We been at it for a while. It’s 4:13."

“Ah. We have that tour meeting in a few hours.”

“Yup…you know what that means?” Tegoshi grunted as he pushed Shige on his back and sat on his belly.

“We aren't sleeping…?”

“More than enough time for round two. Maybe three, if you can keep up, Kato.” Tegoshi challenged, stretching his arms and ignoring Shige's ‘we are gonna look like shit later’ look.

“Your libido is ridiculous.”

“I could say the same to you,” Tegoshi grinned, pointedly looking down at his band mate and pinching his side, “that was fast, cute.”

Shige let out a snort, and grabbed Tegoshi’s hips, before grunting at the feel of Tegoshi sinking unto him, “Do your best.”

“I always do,” Tegoshi said as his voice got low and leaned down for a kiss.

 

—End

 


End file.
